


No Fault But His Own

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Action/Adventure, Escape, Gen, Running
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 03:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another mission with Rodney putting his foot in his mouth resulting in a mad race back to the Stargate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fault But His Own

**Author's Note:**

> No Fault But His Own  
> by jennickels (aka Jen Connelly)  
> Stargate Atlantis  
> team  
> 631 words  
> rating: PG  
> WARNINGS:

"This is all your fault," Sheppard yelled.

"My fault," Rodney shouted back, his voice cracking. "Why is it my fault?"

They continued to run full tilt through a thick forest, vines and fallen trees threatening to trip them at any moment, branches slapping at their faces, thorns pulling at their clothes. Rodney was finding it harder to breath with each step so he found it a little incredulous that Sheppard chose now to scream at him.  
Sheppard made a hard right to avoid a large boulder in his path. "You were the one that insulted their king!"

"How was I supposed to know he was so sensitive?" Rodney asked between huffs and gasps.

"Do you ever think before you open your mouth?"

"Of course I think. I'm always thinking. That's what I do, that's why I'm on the team. Someone has to do the thinking." From the look Sheppard gave him Rodney was sure he was about to be hit. But instead the colonel rammed into him knocking him flat on his back. A poisoned dart shot through the space originally occupied by Rodney's head. Their momentum, though, kept them tumbling.

Down the hill they rolled, bouncing painfully off of stumps and rocks. They came to a rest in a heap at the bottom. Rodney's ears was ringing and every inch of his body hurt. Except his right leg.

"Oh my god," he screamed. "I can't feel my leg. Oh my god oh my god oh my god!"

Sheppard smacked him upside the head. "That's my leg, you idiot." They disentangled and Rodney was relieved to see and feel both of his legs intact. At that moment Ronon and Teyla streamed through the trees into the clearing of the Stargate. Ronon reached a hand to Sheppard, easily pulling him to his feet. Teyla tugged on Rodney's arm until he pushed himself up onto shaky (but still moving) legs.

Sheppard and Ronon were already at the DHD providing cover fire as Rodney limped and stumbled through the field, Teyla by his side.

"Dial 'er up," Sheppard shouted as Rodney collapsed behind the DHD. Teyla dialed and the 'Gate whooshed out. All in seconds. But not long enough for Rodney to catch his breath. "Move it," yelled Sheppard as the others raced for the safety of the 'Gate.

"I can't," Rodney gasped. "I can't move. I can't breathe."

Sheppard eyed him. "Fine, then you can stay here and explain your insults to the king." He took a few running steps. "Good luck with that."

Rodney grunted and managed to get to his feet. He could see the locals bearing down on his location with spears and poisoned darts flying. He gulped then darted for the 'Gate. Sheppard was standing in front of the event horizon firing back into the trees. Rodney met his eyes for just a second before vaulting through, landing hard on the other side. Teyla helped him up. Sheppard walked through calmly.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked in a worried tone. "What happened?"

Rodney tried to answer but all that came out was a raspy gasp. Sheppard rolled his eyes. "Just another standard mission," he said with indifference.

Elizabeth looked from Sheppard to Rodney and back again. Then she sighed. "Rodney, what did you do this time?"

His eyes widened. "Me? Why... do... you... think..." He just couldn't catch his breath. Elizabeth shook her head, a small smile playing at her lips. Rodney was sure he heard Teyla and Ronon laughing. They four of them left Rodney standing in the middle of the room. "Wait," he tried to call but his voice barely came out a whisper. He fell to his knees. "It wasn't my fault," he mumbled mostly to himself as everyone else went about their business. "I swear."


End file.
